The One With The Room
by Friendsfan-addict06
Summary: While Janice attempts to ruin Joey's career, his friends try to help him though it. There are also some Chanoey moments :) enjoy!


Previously, Joey was in dire need for a new agent since Estelle died. So, after countless interviews Joey stumbled upon one potential candidate for the job, Ms. Janice Litman. Janice recently divorced her husband, and while her and Joey were having her interview at _Alessondros'_, they both had a little too much champagne and went back to Janice's office to have a little "fun". Afterwards, Joey slips out, making Janice another one of his many one night stands and shreds her contract so she wouldn't be able to be Joey's new agent. Joey felt guilty, and Janice threatened to get her revenge on him, so in order to help him figure things out Phoebe decided to be his temporary agent. Also, to get his mind off of what he did to Janice, he goes on a date with Victoria who ends up leaving him in the middle of their date for accidentally yelling out Janice's name. Then the next morning, Joey's publicists calls Phoebe to tell her to tell Joey that he booked him on a segment of _Soap Opera Digest's Talk Show _with host Trisha Banks. Joey had a great interview, but near the end during the interview from the crowd segment, things go downhill for him. For instance, Janice definitely got her revenge by exposing Joey's scandal to the whole media world on Trisha Banks' talk show. Thus, when things started to heat up, out of utter embarrassment Joey grabs Phoebe from backstage and they both flee off into the ebony dark night.

The morning after, Joey wakes up and walks out of his apartment and into the hall to pick up his morning paper.

Ring! Ring! "Hello?"

"Hey Joey." Said his publicist, Rod, on the other line.

"Hey Rod, look if you're hear to talk to me about what happened last night on Trisha's show I really don't want to hear it right now."

"Yeah no worries Joe. Just please do me a favor and later when you go out, pick up a copy of today's _Soap Opera Digest_."

"Uh, okay. Bye." Joey hung up the phone. "Man last night was crazy I have no idea what's going on with my career after all that..." Joey wondered to himself. "Hmm, maybe I'll just do myself a favor and grab a coffee and a few muffins from _Central Perk_."

After Joey got ready, he went down to _Central Perk_, but on his way there he saw something surprising at the magazine stand across from the coffee house.

"What the hell?" Joey thought to himself after seeing his face on the cover of _Soap Opera Digest_. "Hey I'll take a copy of this." Joey said to the clerk running the stand.

"Yeah sure thing man that'll be $3.45," said the clerk.

Joey opened up his phone and started dialing. "Hey."

"Hey Joey, how you holding up after last night?" Phoebe asked.

"Um, I'm fine I guess, but Pheebs can you do me a favor and meet me in _Central Perk_? I need to show you something."

"Oh, yeah sure. I'll be there in a few minutes," said Phoebe before hanging up the phone.

Fifteen minutes later.

"Hey Phoebe thanks for coming." Greeted Joey with a hug.

"Hey Joe. So what's up?"

"Here take a look." Joey handed her the copy of _Soap Opera Digest_.

"Ooh, I like the tile, 'The Days of his life' with soap star, Joseph Tribbiani." Commented Phoebe as she opened up the article to read more. "We all know beloved _Days of Our Lives star_, Joey Tribbiani, who plays neurologist, Dr. Drake Ramoray. But what do we really know about the real Joseph Tribbiani? Or should we say Ken Adams? For this is behind the stethoscope with _Soap Opera Digest's _reporter, Joanne Grice. who states 'according to anonymous sources soap star, Joey Tribbiani, uses an alias name, Ken Adams, to pick up chicks and uses them for his own benefit'. Joanne also talks about how the womanizer, Joseph Tribbiani, hired a local woman, Janice Litman, as his agent, but then after sleeping with her, tore up her contract and refused to give her the position. So now instead of Joey's female and gay fan base seeing him as some sexy, handsome, God-like being, they now see him as a repulsive and manipulative person. Who uses other's for his own gain so he can just go 'hit it and quit it'." Phoebe read aloud.

"Wow, so uh what are you going to do now?" Asked Phoebe.

"Well, first off all I'm going to call up Janice and ask her for her forgiveness and see how it plays out from there." Joey replied.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Or, I could call upon Satan and have the bitch condemned!" Phoebe suggested.

Joey smirked. "Nah, that's alright Pheebs. I mean as nice as that would be, I think I have to take matters into my own hands and I don't want to drag you into anything."

"Oh alright. Anyways, I have to go and meet Mike for lunch. Bye Joey! Good Luck!" Phoebe yelled out before leaving the coffee house.

Joey stepped outside and gave Janice a call.

Ring! Ring! Ring! "Hello, Janice Litman here." Answered Janice.

"Hey Janice, it's Joey Tribbiani."

"Joseph Tribbiani, small world seeing you at the talk show host the other night."

"Janice look I know I screwed up, but please will you just hear me out?"

"Fine Joseph, I am curious about whatever it is that you have to say. What are you doing now?"

"I'm at _Central Perk_, can you meet me here in about half an hour so we can talk?"

"Alright Joey. See you then."

"Thanks Janice, bye." Joey hung up his phone and waited for Janice's arrival.


End file.
